pointless Percy Jackson smut
by NayuCortevalin
Summary: This is just some pointless smut. This is my fist smut fic though so please be nice. Dominant!Percy/submissive!Luke


The bed I was lying on was soft. But that wasn't what confused me. It was how I got here. I didn't even know where I was. That's when Percy walked in. "How are you liking my room"? He asked innocently giving me a smile. I just looked at him confused. "Oh you still don't know where you are do you Luke"? He said looking me up and down. For some reason I felt as if he were checking me out, but that was probably just my imagination. I mean sure Percy was hot, but he was my enemy. We tried to kill each other all the time.

Percy then sat on the edge of the bed, only then did I realize my hands were tied up and I wasn't wearing any clothes. "Finally notice did you? I mean you have been here for a few hours". He told me while examining his finger nails.

I opened my mouth in reply but he cut me off. "You're probably wondering what your doing here. Well I've liked you for a while now Luke. I think you are hot and I want to have a taste". He said giving me a hungry look. He started to pull back the sheet. "Percy! D-don't do this". I kind of regretted saying it because of the look he gave me but it- this was wrong. He was just barely legal anyway. He then gave me a look that clearly said "why". "Be-because it's wrong". I told him firmly. "Well if it's so wrong, why are you getting hard"? I don't know how he said this with a strait face but he did. I was about to deny it when I looked down and saw it was true.

I don't think my face could get any hotter. He chuckled. "It's fine, Luke, this is a perfectly normal reaction". He said with a charming smile. My face became impossibly hotter.

"Now why don't you let me ravish you". He said as he pulled the sheet off. I closed my legs in attempt to shield myself. "Now, now none of that". He then grabbed my legs and pushed them apart. "Well aren't you a good size". he said as he reached down and grabbed my arousal. I let out a small moan at the feeling of him touching me. He looked up at me and grinned.

The nerve! This fucker kidnapped me, knocked me out, tied me to his bed, and is currently molesting me and is grinning! The bastard. I could tell he saw my anger as he smiled even more. "Come on babe, no need to be angry". Even though his remark pissed me off I couldn't say anything as he had started pumping my length.

I tried to stifle my moan but it didn't work. He then released my length as he got up from the bed. He came and got closer to my face. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Not a gentle kiss either. This kiss was rough and barbaric. It hurt so much but felt so good, as cliché as it sounded. He then started running his tongue over my lips asking for permission. I couldn't think my head was getting cloudy with lust.

Against my better judgment, I opened my mouth. His tongue darted in and before I could even start to fight for dominance he won. He started mapping out my mouth.

A little while later he stopped so we could breathe. I was gasping and I was 100% sure I was blushing like a girl. He licked his lips. "You taste delicious. Like blueberry's and ice cream". He said. I sucked in my breath.

He then started attacking my neck. He was biting and kissing and licking. All I could do was blush and moan, while thinking about how wrong this was. It wasn't like I could do anything anyway, my hands were tied. Quite literally. He started going down my chest and stopped at my nipples. He took one into his mouth. I cried out. It-it felt so good. I could tell he was enjoying himself as I felt him smirk at my cry.

As he started sucking on my hardened nub his hand reached down to fondle me. I was pretty much just a blob of goo at this point. And my climax was soon to come. It seemed he realized this too as he came off my chest.

He then got off the bed and grabbed something off the dresser. He untied my hands also. "Now this may hurt a little, but if it hurts too much just tell me and I will stop". he told me in a caring voice. When he looked at me there was something in his eyes I couldn't decipher. I nodded.

He sat down between my now opened legs, courtesy of him. I heard the pop of a cap and watched him spread whatever it was on three of his fingers. He saw my curios gaze and looked at me. Realization must have hit him because he then asked in a startled voice, "You're a virgin aren't you"?

I looked away slightly ashamed. "Hey". He said as he gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "There isn't anything to be ashamed of. In fact I'm happy I get to be your first. Don't worry I'll be gentle". He promised and I couldn't help but believe him. His voice was soft a caring like the sea on a beautiful sunset. I then felt his wet fingers probe my entrance. (Would you kill me if I stopped right here?)

I automatically tensed. "Shhh. Baby it's alright. Calm down". he comforted. I then felt the digit enter me. I squirmed. It felt different, and not in a bad way. He slowly pushed it in and out. Then I felt another. I sucked in my breath. This one stung a little.

By the time I had all three fingers pushing in and out of me I was moaning Percy's name as if it was the only word I knew. He then hit something in me that made me scream. "Found it". He said looking triumphant. "Luke meet your prostate". I could only think one think thing, more. Apparently I said this out loud as he laughed little and pushed his fingers into my sweet spot again.

I gasped at the feeling. He then took his fingers out of me and I whimpered. Yes I know as ridiculous as that sounds. I whimpered.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry babe, it'll be even better in a minute". He then lathered his cock in the wet stuff he put on his fingers.

He grabbed one of my legs and hiked it over his shoulder. I felt him line himself up with my entrance. He slowly started pushing in. I bit my lip. Yes it hurt, but it would feel better. Percy had said so and for some reason I found myself believing him.

He pushed in inch by fucking inch. I tasted metallic on my tongue. I had bit through my lip. He saw this and kissed me soothingly. I kissed back just as much.

Finally he was seated in me completely. It stung but he didn't move an inch. I started to roll my hips after a few minutes. Percy took this as a symbol to go. He started slowly at first but then I growled at him to go faster. And faster he went. His hips pistoned in and out of me and he moaned a delicious moan. Then he hit my prostate. I screamed so loud I was pretty sure I woke up the whole camp. I thought I was going to come right then and there. But somehow I managed not to.

Percy then grabbed my cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. A few moments later I came with a lewd moan. Not four thrusts later Percy came deep inside me. He rode out his orgasm as I panted and we both came down from the high. He pulled out and I felt the warm liquid seep out from within me.

He then laid down and pulled me into an embrace. I was slowly drifting off when I heard it, a soft mutter. "I love you Luke". I then passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
